Why Can't I Breathe Whenever I Think About You?
by Charming Visions
Summary: Harry and Ginny fluf-fic. Post Hogwarts.
1. From the Mind of the Confused and Angry

**Chapter 1: From the Mind of the Confused and Angry.**

I don't exactly know what caused me to do it. What caused me to slap him on his graduation day, all I know is that my hand took flight, and my brain completely shut down. I suppose it was do to his "charming" break-up. His sweet words that concealed the true meaning of his artsy words. I accepted it though, after a while. Eventually I even forgot. It's easy to deny any emotion when you're working obscene amounts, when the stress of your life takes over the personal aspect. I had thought that I had gotten rid of him, that I would never have to deal with him again. Needless to say, those fantasies were childish and I once again found my self standing face to face with the only person who could cause me pain and joy at the same time, with the only person that could shatter or mend my heart with his eyes. Love is pain, and this kind of pain has no aspirin.

If I am remembering correctly, it was a sunny December day. The Christmas rush had begun and for some insanely stupid reason, I decided to return home for Christmas. A visit I had not made in nearly four years. It wasn't that I hide from my family, au contraire. I saw them as much as possible, but family gatherings usually included him, and for me to keep any ounce of sanity, I needed to stay away from him. I drove my convertible over to the Burrow, seems ridiculous now because of the drive, but to be honest, I needed the space. I hate crowded areas, and I hate loud noises. Therefore ruling out any bus. I had not been to my childhood home in quite sometime, so the chance of apparating in the right area, and not on top of a family member was severely slim. And whoever created the floo system should be burned and hanged, without a means of escape. The trip was long, but pleasant, for that I was very grateful. It took me about a day to drive down there, and when I got there I swear to Merlin tears filled my eyes. Sounds filtered in from the backyard, and I realized the entire Weasley clan had arrived. I knew Hermione and Ron had finally gotten engaged, George and Fred had married, Penelope was pregnant with twins, Merlin help them, and Charlie had fallen in love with a female dragon tamer over in Romania. Amazing what someone can do to your heart. I opened the door to my car and walked to the back. Opening the gate, I prepared myself to be rushed by fifteen Weasleys, I however did not prepare myself to be rushed by fifteen Weasleys and a Potter.

A/N: Don't worry, I'm not stopping here, I'll post another chapter with this one, but this is the introduction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N 2: I want to thank everyone oh so much for reviewing my one-shot Harry/Gin fic, it really boosted my ego and well because of it I have to make a series.


	2. Great, Wonderful, Fantastic, Can I go No...

**Chapter 2: Great, Fantastic, Wonderful, Can I go now?**

"Ginerva! Dear! You came!" Ginerva Weasley winced at her mother's usage of her full name.

"Of course I came mum."

"Well you've just been so busy over the past years, I thought...well...no matter. You're here now, that's all that matters. BOYS! Your sister is here!" At the sound of "sister" seven full grown men stampeded over to Ginny and engulfed her in a hug.

"Really-" GASP "good-" GASP "to" GASP "see you" GASP "too." Ginny stated, none to fluently. Mrs. Weasley laughed.

"Let her go, let her go, a girl has got to breathe. Ginny dear, have you lost weight? Girls these days, nothing but skin and bones, nothing but skin and bones." Molly stated shaking her head. Ginny looked down to her stomach and put her hand on her abs. There was nothing wrong with working out, or trying to keep some sort of figure. Apparently someone thought along the same lines.

"I think you look great." A male voice whispered into her ear. Ginny clinched her fists and turned to face him.

"Hullo Harry." She said with impatience and irritation, that was of course until she looked up into his face. He was smiling as usual, but it seemed more matured from the last time she had seen him nearly four years ago. He played Quidditch, something she had known he would do since she saw him fly on a broomstick her second year at Hogwarts. His emerald eyes twinkled in the candle light, and Ginny felt her mouth go dry. She cleared her throat then looked away. Harry sighed and walked away. Had the temperature just risen? Ginny walked over to Hermione who stood up and smiled warmly to her friend. "Long time no see Hermione."

"I know, how have you been."

"Great, fantastic, wonderful...can I go now?"

Hermione laughed, "No, this means a lot to your family...a lot to Harry."

"Right."

"Don't believe me?" Ginny just sent her a look. "Listen, I know things between you and Harry didn't end...well..."

"What an understatement..."

"But he really does love you."

"I'm sure."

"He wants you back."

"Not an option."

"No?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I've moved on."

Hermione smirked, "I'm sure."

"Where did you get that smirk, been spending time with Malfoy?"

"As a matter of fact I have." Ginny glanced at her, curiosity lighting her features.

"He's my partner."

"Oh."

"He's gotten better. I can trust him now."

"Well...that's good...I suppose." Ron walked up to them and put his arm around Hermione's waist. He leaned over to kiss her hair, and Hermione smiled. "As sickeningly romantic as this is, I think I'll walk over there." Ginny said, pointing to the direction of Charlie with her head. She turned and walked over to Charlie and smiled at him.

"Hey baby sister."

"Hey big bro."

"Enjoying your job as an Auror?"

"Of course, still in Romania I see."

"Can't get away." He said winking.

"Not now."

"What's that supposed to mean." Ginny grinned.

"That dear sister, is none of your business."

"I didn't ask to know the details."

"Good, I wouldn't have revealed them."

"Something the public gratefully thanks you for."

"You're horrible."

"I'm adorable."

"Obnoxious..."

"Intelligent..."

"Incorrigible."

"And terribly attractive." She ended. She then kissed his cheek and made for a bench. Harry had walked over to Ron, and Ginny found her gaze locked onto him. He had certainly filled out. He was no longer the skinny seventeen year-old with unruly hair and thick glasses. Now he was the buff twenty-one year old with unruly hair and contacts. Ginny sort of missed the geeky glasses that always seemed to break. She sighed as she remembered the day they had broken up.

_It was the graduation day for the seventh years, and Ginny had attended because of her brother. Ron, Hermione, and Harry seemed anxious to leave the walls of Hogwarts and embark on their own lives. A journey Ginny still had a year to go before she could make. Over the year, Harry and Ginny had become a "thing." Not that anyone was really surprised. Ginny had had a crush on Harry since her first year, and it was only a matter of time before Harry saw Ginny for the wonderful lady she was. Besides, their names went together. Harry and Ginny...how can you argue with that. The ceremony had ended, and Ginny and her family made their way to the trio. Molly hugged her son tightly, and Harry shuffled his feet uncomfortably, something apparently only Ginny had noticed._

_"Harry...do you want to talk a walk."_

_"Yes." Harry said in a relieved tone. They walked through the courtyards and Harry looked up. "I'm going to miss this place."_

_"You can still visit."_

_"It won't be the same."_

_"Something I'm sure you're grateful for."_

_"True. Ginny...can we talk."_

_"Uh-oh." She said jokingly._

_"What?"_

_"Whenever someone asks, 'can we talk' nothing good comes from it." Ginny said in a humored tone. Harry was less than amused._

_"Yeah. Right. Ginny, you know I've graduated."_

_"Yeah..."_

_"And you know I've joined the Quidditch league..."_

_"Harry where are you going with this?"_

_"Well, you're going to busy with school, and I'll be busy with training so I just think it might be best if we..."_

_"Stop right there." Ginny said holding up her hand._

_"What?"_

_"I know exactly what you're about to say, so please don't bother."_

_"I'm sorry." Ginny nodded and turned away from. She made to walk in the other direction before she stopped and turned to him, her eyes full of anger._

_"No, you're not."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You arrogant selfish jerk. You could care less how I feel. So why you're apologizing, I don't know. But it makes you an even bigger prick than you already are."_

_"Ginny..."_

_"I really don't want to hear it. You don't deserve me or anything else you self-absorbed ass. So I'll say this once, and just hope you get the gist. Go to hell." With that Ginny slapped him and then stormed off. Harry stood still, holding onto his inflamed cheek._

Ginny shook her head wanting the memory of that night to disappear. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried, she simply could not forget that night, or how she had cried for hours that night feeling nothing but abandonment. She walked out to the creek and sat on the boulder that overlooked the waters. The night was cool, and the stars above shone brightly. Ginny always thought it strange how amazingly wonderful and how amazingly hideous the world could seem at one time. She pulled up her knees to her chin and sighed once more. She never even noticed that beautiful man that stood behind her, watching her broken moves.

Harry had followed Ginny to the creek, quietly of course. He knew she needed this time to sort through her past, and he hated that he had been the one to cause most of the pain. He loved Ginny back then, and still did today. But the ambitions of a teenage boy had left him blinded and greedy. He didn't believe he could achieve anything and be there for Ginny at the same time. So he chose dreams over Ginny, a decision he really never had to make. He closed his eyes and lifted his head to the heavens as he remembered the pain and anger that had shone in her face upon the realization that he was calling it "quits" and the look of surprise on her face after she had slapped him. It was only after she had walked away did he realize the idiocy of his decision. He didn't follow her though, Harry was never one to beg.

He longed to go over and hold her. Her shoulders slumped beneath the burden of coming here, of seeing him. Ron should have warned her, but he had always expected Harry and Ginny to fall in love, something Harry had never fallen out of. Ginny pulled down her hair from her clip and ran her hair through the long tresses. Her hair had always been silky, and the brightness of the red contrasted with the golden highlights. She looked good, beautiful really. Somewhere inside something clicked, and he walked over to her.

"Beautiful night." He whispered. She jumped.

"Oh god Harry, you really have got to stop sneaking up behind me." She said, placing a hand over heart as if to slow down the rhythm.

"Sorry." Ginny raised an eyebrow, then nodded. "Mind if I join you."

_Yes! _Her mind screamed, her mouth said differently though. "Not at all." She slid over on the boulder and Harry sat down next to her. He placed his hands in his lap.

"You look good."

"Thanks." A pause. "You look good too."

"I've been working out." He said nonchalantly.

"I'd hope so, I've heard obese men don't make good seekers." She said lightly. Harry laughed.

"No, I guess not."

"You're team is doing well."

"You've kept up with the game?" Harry asked, surprised.

Ginny nodded, "Of course, it's in my blood. Plus Ron drags me to as many games as possible."

"Drags?"

"Okay so maybe he invites me." She stated, grinning. Harry laughed.

"I thought so. How about you? How's work?"

Ginny groaned. "If you like long hours, low pay, and shitty food, well then it's a dream come true." She stated feigning a smile.

"That bad?"

"No. I love it, just stressful. Plus some of the cases are quite disheartening."

"Like what?"

"The Kalie case."

"You worked that?" Harry asked incredulously.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah. I was one of the first to find the kids." Ginny closed her eyes as the picture came into view. "I've never seen so much blood." She whispered.

"I'm sorry I brought it up." Harry said sincerely.

"It's fine. I usually don't let the cases get to me, but something about murdering kids...I don't know, I just don't think it's right."

"It isn't."

"Well, besides Quidditch, what have you made of yourself these past years?"

"I have a flat over in London."

"Really?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Kind of big, Ron's planning to move in."

"What happened to his old flat?"

"Building was torn down."

"Bummer."

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Besides work...nothing really. I own a flat in downtown London, it's next to the office. I have Nana to keep me company."

"Nana?"

"My border collie. She's gorgeous."

"I didn't know you liked dogs."

Ginny shrugged. "It gets lonely sometimes."

"You don't ever date." Harry asked, trekking into forbidden territory. Ginny narrowed her eyes at him.

"No, I don't really have the time. Not that it would really matter. And you?"

"I've dated a bit." Okay, so that was an understatement. Ginny just nodded. Harry took a breath. "Listen...about that night."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we not talk about that now?"

"We have to Gin."

"I know just...not now, I don't want to make a scene in front of my family, this means a lot to them."

"I know."

"What?"

"I know Ginny, I've spent every Christmas with them, and I know how much they missed you...how much I missed you." Ginny sighed. "You couldn't have come back? Just once?"

"It was hard Harry."

"Why?"

"I knew you'd be here."

"Am I that horrible of a person?"

"At the time you were." Harry laughed, it was a hollow sound.

"I deserve that." He said, looking out to the creek.

"I didn't mean for it to be hurtful, it's just how I feel. I better get back." Harry nodded. "Coming?"

"In a minute." Ginny hopped down from the boulder.

"I am sorry Gin."

She looked at him for a moment before nodding. "I know." Harry watched her walk away and he clinched his fists. She looked absolutely amazing in a faded pair of jeans and a charcoal gray turtle neck sweater. As he watched her, she put her hair back up into a messy bun and sighed. He had missed her so much, and now it was all coming back to bite him in the ass.

Ginny fought to keep her temper and tears in check while she talked to Harry. She had thought four years would be enough to get over Harry, to move on. She was an idiot. If she couldn't get over a silly teenage crush from her first year until her sixth year, how in the hell would she get over love from her seventh year until now. She knew Harry was sincere, that was something she never doubted. Harry didn't speak what he didn't mean, a trait she had always admired about him. She bit her lip and sighed, things never got easier over time.

A/N: Thus ending Chapter 2. I don't know how far I'll go with this story, just depends on the amount of reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.


	3. He has No Clue

**Chapter 3: He has No Clue**

The morning sun filtered in through Ginny's bedroom curtains and shone down on the sleeping Ginny. Her eyes twitched and then finally opened. She yawned as she sat up and looked over at her alarm clock. 7:00 a.m., meaning her alarm would go off in 3...2...1...right on time. Ginny slapped her hand down on the off button as she rubbed her eyes with the heel of the other. Timidly, she placed her bare feet on the maple flooring. The cold feel of it made her draw back but after a moment, she placed her feet back on the floor. Nanook was sleeping off to the side and she smiled at her dog. Ginny stretched for a few moments and then opened her bedroom door and walked to the kitchen. She turned on the coffee pot and opened the window for Meridian to drop off the Daily Prophet. Laying a table of treats by the window, Ginny left the kitchen and walked into her bathroom. She pulled her hair down from its messy bun and brushed it out. Walking over to the shower, she pulled back the baby blue vinyl curtain and turned on the shower. Ginny quickly discarded her pajamas into the laundry basket and stepped beneath the hot spray. The scent of Vanilla soon filled the bathroom. After shampooing and conditioning her hair, Ginny pulled it up into a towel and wrapped herself up in her white terry cloth bathrobe. Opening the bathroom door, Ginny left the door open and headed back to the kitchen. She prepared her cup of coffee and then walked over to where the issue of the Daily Prophet lay. Picking it up, Ginny went out into the dinning area and sipped her coffee as she skimmed through it. It was then that she came to an article that made her still.

Harry Potter...in Love?

_Is it possible that the wizarding community's favorite playboy has finally found love? Sources reveal that the rumor is indeed true. Harry Potter (left) seen with Trista Wharton (right) seemed a little more than "just friends" at the premier of Trista Wharton's latest flick. Yes ladies and gentlemen, we have a wizarding witch in Hollywood. So what couple could be more than perfect then two exceptionally beautiful people that do two exceptionally wonderful things? It is quite possible that this "couple" may have more in the works than just a random date from day to day. Sources state that Harry and Trista will soon be engaged, but perhaps we revealed that news too soon that its news to Trista. Wake up Harry Potter, if you don't catch this delicious woman, I will. (cont'd)_

-Keegan Kirshaw

Ginny stared at the moving picture of Harry with his arm wrapped around the tall willowy peroxide blonde princess for about thirty seconds before she threw the paper down and rubbed her eyes. So the rumors about Harry were true. Ginny was never one to always believe things that she read but as they say, "Pictures speak a thousand words." And every last one of them was incriminating. Ginny suddenly felt like an idiot as she thought back to the week before when she had had dinner at her family's. She'd been honest, played his game, and all the time he must have been laughing! "You're an idiot Ginerva...plain and simple." She whispered. Sighing, Ginny stood up and walked back into the bathroom. She quickly and expertly applied her makeup and then dried and styled her hair. Walking back into her bedroom, Ginny opened up the door to her walk-in closet and chose a black pant's suit with a blue blouse underneath. Pulling on her black flats, Ginny walked out and picked up her purse. She filled a thermal coffee mug up and grabbed a Power Bar before Apparating. It was going to be a day.

Harry looked down at the article that lay on the coffee table and grimaced. Damned photographer had to catch him right at that moment. He had always known what it was to live life in the spotlight, but that never made things like this easier. People were always angered. Trista Wharton and Harry were mere friends, despite Trista's advances. Not the couple the papers claimed. Harry could not be tied down to one girl, not with his hectic schedule. Girls required time and effort, two things neither of which Harry was willing or able to give. He stared down at the picture trying to figure out how to weasel his way out of the situation before him when someone knocked on his door. Specifically, Trista knocked on the door. Harry opened the door and Trista stalked in.

"Did you see what they wrote about us, about me?! I do not want this kind of stuff about me in the papers!" She exclaimed.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Harry asked as he rubbed his hands over his eyes.

"I don't know, but fix it. You're a wonder boy. You can do anything! I will not be portrayed as some common whore in the newspapers, not when you can do something about it."

"Perhaps you should have invited him to the movie premiere...darling."

"Don't start, you know why I didn't. Besides," she said walking over to him, "I wanted you there." She whispered. Harry shook his head and stepped back.

"No."

"Why not?"

"The name John ring a bell?"

"He won't have to know." Trista breathed as she ran her fingers through Harry's hair. Harry sighed and closed his eyes. Opening them once more, he found Trista's lips moving toward his, instead of moving back however, Trista's hands found that Harry's lips met hers. They kissed and Trista moved for more when a scream broke them apart.

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked.

"No idea." Trista replied. About twenty minutes later, the Ministry showed up.

Ginny walked through the apartment, careful not to disturb anything and grimaced and the awkwardness of her clothing. She had not expected field duty today, but the job had to be done. She studied the back room were the woman lay dead. Ginny shook her head. The woman whom looked to be no older than herself, was still dressed in her night attire. Whoever thought that the early bird catches the worm and the late bird dies?

Ginny's department was new to the Ministry, but now-in-days, witches and wizards were becoming more creative with their murders, they were beginning to emulate muggle-style executions. Ginny wiped her forehead with her forearm, things were supposed to be better now, but instead, the dark side of the muggle world had been chosen to be emulated with the rest. A young black man walked in to the room.

"Weasley?" Ginny looked up.

"Yes Torrez?"

"We've begun questioning the neighbors, so far no one has heard or seen anything."

"Lucky us."

"We'll find him."

"We'd better." Ginny said, stepping around the body. "Do you have a name for the victim?"

"Sure do. Victoria Raines. 21. Nurse at the local hospital. No family."

"I'm guessing she's a witch, otherwise we wouldn't be here, but why is she living a muggle life?"

"Good question." Ginny looked at him. "I'm on it."

"Thanks Dominic." Ginny got down on all fours and gave a quick examination of the body. Nothing seemed too unusual about the death, but she'd have to wait for the autopsy to find out more. A minute later Dominic returned.

"There was a couple upstairs that heard a scream, they're outside right now."

"Thanks Dominic, I'll be right there." Ginny stated. He left the room again and Ginny surveyed the room once more before following Dominic. She groaned when she saw whom Dominic had found.

Harry saw Ginny come out of the apartment and groaned. He hoped she had not seen the article, but by judging her reaction when she saw him, he had no doubt that she had. Still, she was quite gorgeous., minus the latex gloves. Ginny smiled at them, though he knew it was forced, and she reached to shake Trista's hand. "Hello. I'm Ginvera Weasley, I am sorry we have to meet under these circumstances. May I ask who you are?" Dominic choked on something, presumably his tongue. Trista looked at her critically.

"Trista Wharton. Perhaps you've seen some of my movies." She stated, reaching over to shake Ginny's hand daintily.

"Nope. Can't say that I have. Good day to you Mr. Potter." She stated, turning her attention to Harry.

Harry smiled, "Good day to you Ginevra."

"Okay, so what do you know?" Ginny directed to Harry.

Harry looked down to Trista, "Erm, just that we heard a scream."

"Yes Mr. Potter, Torrez has informed me of that, did you see or hear anything else?"

"No. We were...occupied." Harry stated uncomfortably.

Ginny smirked, "I'm sure. If you remember anything, please feel free to come by the office to give a statement. You may go." Ginny then turned and walked back into the flat, Dominic in toe.

"I cannot believe you just spoke like that to Harry Potter and Trista Wharton! That was great!" Dominic stated enthusiastically. Ginny looked up at him and grinned.

"I'm glad you found it amusing. Come on, we have a lot to do."

Dominic groaned, "Tell me about it."

Ginny and her team worked the scene for another hour and a half before Ginny returned to the office. Annette Farland had just finished the autsopy and was walking to Ginny's office when the two women collided. "Ginny!" Annette called out. "I just finished the autopsy, she wasn't murdered by a wizard."

"Witch then?" Ginny inquired absently.

"Nope. Muggle."

Ginny stopped. "What?"

"She was murdered by a muggle, plain and simple."

"How do you..."

"Know this?" Annette interrupted. "Simple, follow me." And Ginny did. The two walked down to the makeshift lab and Annette flicked her wand to produce a projector-like screen. "Victoria was shot. Here are the points of impact." Annette paused as she used her wand to point to the wounds. "She was shot and it was with no magical help. The shots are very precise, perfect, and deadly. Whoever did this to her knew exactly what he was doing."

"How can you be so sure that it wasn't a muggle-born, or even a specially trained wizard?" Ginny pushed.

Annette rubbed her chin for a moment as she studied the screen, "I wont lie to you, it's possible, but highly improbable. Besides, Victoria spent her days in the muggle world with very few magical connections. She knew whoever it was that killed her judging by her apparating barriers, the absence of a floo connection, and her...attire. No, the person to kill her was a muggle."

"Then we need to notify the muggle police." Ginny remarked.

"Not just yet." Annette returned.

"Why not? If there is a serial killer among their midst, I should say they deserve to know." Ginny stated.

"What I fear though is that there is a serial killer. Only, he's after our kind."

"You mean there's a crazed muggle out there trying to recreate the stupid Salem Witch Trials? Wait a minute, I didn't think a muggle could kill a witch."

"Tell me again why you're my boss." Annette stated dryly. "Technically they can, but our community has always found ways around it. Victoria didn't expect her death, but there's something else. Anyway, I just examine the bodies."

"The rest is my job. Thanks Annette, you did a wonderful job."

"I try." Annette laughed.

Ginny walked into her office and sighed. She plopped down at her desk and began flipping through the files. At some point, someone had brought her lunch and a large cup of coffee, but did not bother to disturb her. Ginny was known around the office to be a very determined woman, and she was also the one to spend the late night hours of the office thinking, piecing together things. She saw things no one else did, and she found things other missed, she was renowned, but she grew agitated when she was distracted. It was obvious to other's why Ginny forgot every major holiday, and often lost herself in the dates, but it was never made obvious to Ginny.

Around one the next morning, Ginny was still at her desk. Looking at her watch she gave a gasp as she realized the time. Grimacing, she stood up and walked over to her window. Drawing back the curtains, she looked out on London. She had always loved London at night. Sighing she walked back to her desk and sat down on the plush leather seat. Steepling her hands together, she leaned back and thought back to the night before. Christmas Eve. She groaned as she realized she had missed Christmas at her mother's, a promise she had made, and broken...again. Rising from her chair, she decided to go home. She turned off her office light and grabbed her coat and scarf before leaving her office. She locked the door and turned to walk down the hall when she was stopped by a person Ginny's automatic reaction was to scream, the person's was to cover her mouth. Ginny bit the hand, and it was automatically withdrawn and cradled by the other person.

"Shit Ginny, that hurt!" A male voice shouted.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at the familiar voice, "Harry?"

"Yeah?" He replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"...At one in the morning?"

"Yeah" Harry said as if it made complete sense. It didn't.

"Why?"

"Well..." Harry began, then stopped. He realized he really had no strong reason. "Can I buy you a drink?" He asked out of desperation.

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise, "I...guess."

"Great!" Ginny continued to look at him curiously, but she then stepped in front of him and the two began to walk. Ginny pushed open the door to the outside, and Harry held the door open behind her.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"No problem."

"So uh...where are we going?"

"Well there's this-" Harry paused, then grinned sheepishly. "No clue."

Ginny laughed, though she could not find the humor. "Come on, I have some coffee over at my place." She started walking to her flat.

"Are we walking?"

"I am." She said as if the conversation were through.

"I guess I'll follow."

"Suit yourself." The two walked the few blocks in silence. She then stopped before a building and headed to the entrance. Harry followed.

A/N: Thus ending my update spree for the story tonight. Read and Review!


	4. I don't Know if You Saved Me or Not

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...or Ginny.

Ginny pulled open the door to her building flat and held it open for Harry. Once Harry was in, she walked around him and up the stairs to her flat. She unlocked the door and left it open as she walked inside. Nanook immediately greeted her and Ginny bent down to scratch her ears. Nanook's tail shook wildly and she licked Ginny's cheek. Ginny laughed as she said "Yuck," and wiped away the traces of dog saliva on her cheek. Harry stood behind Ginny and watched her, it seemed that in her home she became incredibly relaxed. _Perfect. _Harry thought. After a moment Ginny turned around and noticed Harry. "Have a seat, I'll start the coffee." She said. Harry walked over to sit on the couch in the living room and Nanook followed to investigate the intruder.

As Harry got comfortable on the couch, Nanook walked in and sat off the edge of the couch on the floor and stared at him. Harry smiled gently and leaned over to place his hand near Nanook's nose. Nanook sniffed it hesitantly, and then moved so Harry could pet her. Harry laughed and obeyed the dog's silent commands. A few minutes later Ginny walked in with coffee and cheesecake. She sighed as she looked at the scene before her. "She already has you wrapped around her paw doesn't she?"

Harry's head shot up and he looked at Ginny before smiling genuinely, "Yeah, I guess she does."

Ginny placed the coffee down in front of him along with the cake and then walked with her cup to the other end of the couch. She plopped down and turned to him. "She does have that tendency."

"She's a beautiful dog." Harry said. _And so are you._

Ginny laughed, "Don't say that aloud, she'll get a big head."

"Do dogs get that?" Harry asked.

"Sure they do. Just look at her, your spoiling her right now." She said. Harry's hand stopped caressing the dog's coat and Nanook's head shot up. Harry laughed softly and moved his hand back.

"I guess I'm just a sucker."

Ginny nodded her head, "Most definitely."

Harry turned his head to her, "I think I should be offended."

"Probably, but are you?"

"Not in the least."

"Darn." Ginny said as she snapped her fingers.

"You wanted to offend me?" Harry asked good-naturedly.

"Is it possible?"

"For you? I don't think so."

"And why is that?" She asked as she sipped from her mug."

"I don't really know."

"Wonderful answer." Ginny said sarcastically.

"The question was even better." Harry responded with the same amount of sarcasm.

"So how was Trixie after she saw the dead body?" Ginny asked.

"You mean Trista?"

"Right. Of course, Trista." Ginny amended.

Harry laughed, "A bit on the queasy side, but other than that fine I suppose."

"You suppose?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm not her keeper."

"You're still dating her."

Harry looked at her in a confused manner before responding, "No I'm not."

"Yeah you are."

"No. I promise you I'm not."

"You most definitely are." Ginny defended, continuing the childish conversation.

"Ginny, where did you hear I was dating Trista Wharton?"

Ginny shifted in her seat uncomfortably, "The Daily Prophet."

"Right. Ok. How many times have they ever written completely honest things about me?"

"Alright alright! I get your point." Ginny stated. Harry looked appeased by that. "So what were you doing when you heard the scream then?" Harry turned his attentions back to Nanook. "Harry...Harry...I know you heard me."

Harry sighed, "She kissed me." Ginny groaned. "What?"

"The whole 'she kissed me' thing, it almost sounds as if you didn't want it."

"I didn't!" Harry defended.

"Sure..."

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want Trista Wharton, so would you drop it?"

"Hey you wanted to talk, so we're talking."

"Yeah I did want to talk, but not about this."

"Then what Mr. Potter?" Ginny inquired.

"You, your job, anything! Not something I don't care about." Harry said and immediately regretted.

Ginny swallowed the words with difficulty, _Not something I don't care about...He still cares about me?!_ Her mind frantically asked. "More coffee?" She asked Harry as she stood up, thinking of an excuse to retreat. Harry nodded absently. She took his cup and walked into the kitchen. Harry waited a beat, then followed. As Ginny fixed his coffee Harry stood behind her, so when she turned around she ran smack in to Harry pouring hot brew all over him. Harry closed his eyes and clenched his jaw as Ginny rushed, "Oh Harry I'm so sorry, here let me help." She grabbed a wet cloth and worked on the stain. Harry looked down at Ginny as she rubbed at the stain and without thinking, his hand went for her wrist. Ginny stopped and looked up into his green eyes. Harry stared down at her and suddenly Ginny's cheeks felt heated. He dipped his head and lightly touched Ginny's lips with his own. He felt a spark as he touched her lips and pulled back after a blissful moment.

"I guess I should be going." He whispered huskily.

"Yeah." Ginny murmured.

"It's late."

"And you have practice tomorrow."

Harry did not even think to ask Ginny how she knew his practice schedule, he only stared down into the brown depths of her eyes and thought of how his hands were suddenly on Ginny's silky arms. He leaned down to kiss her once more when Nanook pushed her way in between the two of them. Harry cleared his throat. "Yes. Well...I'll be going then." He stated.

"I'll walk you to do the door." Ginny responded, and the two left the kitchen and walked to the foyer where Ginny opened the door for him.

"I guess I'll talk to you later." Harry said as held onto the outside of the door.

"Alright." Ginny simply said.

"Bye Ginny."

"Bye Harry." With that Harry shut the door and Ginny leaned up against it. Nanook walked up and sat in front of her. "I don't know whether you saved me or not." Nanook's only response was to wag her tail. "Come on girl, lets go to bed. Ginny washed her face and changed into her pajamas. She thought about Harry as she pulled back the covers and plopped into bed, she thought about Harry as she lulled herself to sleep, and she dreamed about Harry once she left conscious reality.

Meanwhile at his own flat, Harry continuously touched his lips. He had felt a spark for Ginny, and he was sure she had felt it too. With that knowledge, Harry went to sleep with a new hope. Perhaps Ginny was meant to be his.

A/N: Rather short I know, but ha that's what you get.


End file.
